


In Another Life

by EzzyAlpha



Series: Broken Heroes [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the eve of the Battle of Denerim and the Warden comforts their love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

"Lady Cousland." Muttered a soldier, recognizing the young woman, barely twenty, who walked across the battlefield. His lower lip trembled as we watched the girl look away. He was one of the few surviving soldiers and he had seen the Archdemon, barely escaping its claws.

The Grey Wardens…The ones who can fight the Darkspawn.

He felt an ominous feeling.

"I don't think I got your name back at the bar. Surely, you are not just Lady Cousland or the Grey Warden?" asked Leliana, eyeing the girl. Nineteen years old and looking much younger.

The girl walked into the tent and sat down on the floor, looking at the horizon. She tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear. Denerim seemed quiet, almost peaceful. The sound of familiar footsteps walking towards her. She gritted her teeth and looked down, focusing on the dirt.

"My dearest Eise."

"Eise." Muttered the girl, coyly looking away. She coughed and looked back at Leliana, trying to compose herself.

She looked up at the smiling bard.

"Leliana."

"Nervous?"

Leliana sat down next to the girl.

"I am too. But I'm not worried. You've survived so many challenges, I am sure you'll survive this."

"What an odd name!" chirped Leliana. She blushed slightly "N-not that it's bad or anything. I quite like it."

A wave of guilt ran through the girl's body. She looked away. A soft hand gently turned her head. Green eyes met blue ones. Leliana smiled.

"What is wrong?"

"I might not survive."

"This is not like you. Where did all your cockiness go?" Leliana asked playfully.

"Well, it's the name of a Grey Warden." Said Eise, grinning happily, a slight redness on her cheeks.

"I might not survive…Because a Grey Warden must die to defeat the Archdemon."

Leliana's playful expression disappeared. Shock and horror slowly spread on her face.

"No."

"Leliana, my love…"

"No." she shook her head "No!"

"It's my duty."

"You take that very seriously, don't you?" said Leliana, smirking.

"You can't be serious."

"Leliana."

The minstrel shook her head and sat down next to the Grey Warden, hugging her knees. Eise hugged her.

"We can run away, we will go to Orlais or-"

Eise shook her head.

"You're everything to me." Muttered the redhead. The Grey Warden closed her eyes, resting her head against Leliana's.

"It's all I have." Said the Warden, looking away.

"Perhaps if we had met in another life."

"Are you okay?" asked Leliana.

"I'm fine."

"I don't expect you to tell me your life's story, after all we just met. But perhaps you would like to vent, no?"

"It's nothing. Just remembering a past life."

The Grey Warden watched as Riordan drew his last breath, the Archdemon landing, the fear in Alistair's eyes. She shook her head and charged forward.

"Another life…" she mumbled as the greatsword pierced the Archdemon.

Lilianne was attempting to cross the street and failed miserably as no one seemed keen on stopping. The roars of engines filled the air. She walked about, in obvious confusion. Her attempts to ask for directions only ended in funny stares and dismissals, no doubt due to her thick French accent. Finally, she gave up, throwing the bags and violin case she carried on the pavement and sitting down in heavy disappointment, red hair falling over her eyes.

"Lost?"

Lillianne looked up. Blue eyes met green ones. She inspected the young looking girl, face framed by blond hair.

"Ah, yes, indeed I am."

"People around here are not too fond of tourists."

"I am not…"

"Obviously."

The musician tilted her head.

"Where are the dormitories on campus?"

"If you wish, I could escort you, my lady." Said the blond, grinning cockily "I know this place like the palm of my hand."

Lilliane couldn't help but smile.

"But of course."

She got up and picked up her violin case. The blond grabbed her bags before she could.

"Come on, it's right this way."

"I'm Lillianne." Said the woman, smiling brightly " And I believe I didn't catch your name"

The girl looked away, frowning slightly.

"It's Ace."

"How very amusing. I don't believe that's a common name, especially for a girl."

"Well. It's the name of someone awesome."

The two smiled brightly at each other.

"Do you believe in other lives?" asked the redhead.

"Not exactly, but I'm not a skeptic. Why?"

"I just have this crazy feeling we have met before."

"Funny thing, so do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure if this is touching or silly. Perhaps a bit of both.
> 
> As for the Warden's age, I don't think they have an official one, so my Warden is quite young.
> 
> Also, note that I never finished Origins due to a bug in Orzammar, so all I know from the epilogue is what I read online.


End file.
